


Trinket

by mayoho



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, It's a real crime these two hardly interact in the books, Over-protecting your children is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Jocelyn Fairchild will no longer be able to bribe Magnus Bane to continue to protect her child, but today is not that day. </p><p>(I am terrible at summaries, I swear this will be one of the least melodramatic stories you could read in this fandom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinket

Magnus sighed. “Jocelyn, I did warn you I would start charging.” Jocelyn would never understand how a man who didn’t look a day over 20 and had a strong penchant for glitter could look that intimidating, serious, old. 

She looked down, focusing on digging paint from under her nails. “Magnus, you know I can’t afford this.”

“Dear, that’s rather the point.”

Jocelyn made her play--she pulled a thing out of her pocket. “I’m not positive what it is, but it looks expensive.”

Magnus clapped his hands. “You have the best things! But I swear, this is the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel kind of dirty posting fanfic for this fandom, but too bad--I am gonna do it anyway.


End file.
